Folie a Duex
by Darkangel8583
Summary: A delusion that develops in an individual who is involved in a close relationship with another person. The individual comes to share the delusional beliefs of the primary case in whole or in part. readerxLoki pre-Thor rated M for later scenes.
1. Prologue

You breathed out as the veil was lifted. You were finally able to see him Thyrm, your husband. He smiled broadly at you and leaned forward to kiss you. You swallowed and gave the crowd a blushing smile.

Thyrm waved , smiled, and bowed right on que. You held back allowing him his moment. He reached back and grabbed your hand showing you off to the crowd. They roared deafeningly he grabbed you and planted another firm kiss on your lips. You felt almost suffocated but you continued on. Down the seemingly endless isle. Cheers and waves sent you way.

The dress you wore was the only thing that was causing you not to run to the carriage. You felt your hand get squeezed tight as you took a few to many steps past Thyrm. You turned to him in surprise. He held you gaze and smiled at you but the smile did not reach his eyes.

He seemed to walk even slower tossing his dirty blond hair out of his eyes and walking amongst 'his' people proudly. What a fine match they finally made for the king.

Your feet ached your back burned with the time the ceremony took. You knew it wouldn't end here there was banquets to have in you and your husband's honor. You spent the time smiling warmly at the masses of people around you.

You reached the carriage a few moments behind Thyrm. He held out his hand and helped you in gave a final wave to the people then closed the door.

You pressed your palms into your lap attempting to make them slightly less sweaty. You gathered your courage and looked at him. He was staring at you obviously measuring you up.

"You could look less frightened of me. The people will think I miss treat you" he took off his gloves as he spoke. You just nodded and looked down. You hadn't expected him to come across so harsh. But perhaps he was just as unsure as you.

Not another word was spoken all the way to the banquet. Even there you were expected to remain silent. You would begin to speak and Thyrm would raise a hand subtly for you to discontinue the conversation. You would bow slightly and allow him to take over the conversation on your behalf.

People danced and music played. Joy seemed to be all around you and for all intents you could not feel joyous. You rubbed your temple as servers brought more food.

"What troubles you woman?" Thyrm whispered as he leaned in close to you. You supposed it looked like he was sharing a intimate secret. You gave him a half smile.

"I tire my lord..." you say defeatedly.

"Then be gone you do me no service here" he waved for a server to pull your chair out so you could rise. He rose as well holding out his hand to you.

"My bride wishes to retire, I fear I must follow shortly" the whole room went onto a uproar as you left. Thyrm began to say his good byes but shortly you heard footsteps following behind you.

You held your breathe as you felt a hand on the small of your back. Thyrm lead you down a hall towards the kings room. He opened the door allowing you in. You swallowed hard and turned towards him. He pulled off and untied some armor setting them on The table closes to him. He was tanned and toned. You suppose most woman would swoon. He pushed his hair back and turned to give you a good look.

Your breath caught as his hand touched your face and slid down to your throat then to the soft skin on your chest. He smirked and came closer to you his lips nearly touching your ear.

"I can not say that you will enjoy this..." he spoke with the sound of evil in his voice.


	2. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the carriage music flooded your ears. It almost reminded you of home the high and the lows in the sound sent your head swimming. Never in all your days would you have thought you would be at Odins court.

Thyrm held out an arm for you and you took it gingerly. He led you up the stairs where the music became louder. Curtains opened into a hall more suited for giants than for Asgaurdians. You inhaled deep taking I the smell of food and wine. Everything seemed golden, even the women. Thyrm smiled seeming to approve of your awestruck face.

"You will see here we dine like gods, not like beasts" you had noticed Thyrm had a talent for ruining moments and not only yours. He seemed to take pleasure in doing it to everyone.

Everyone danced and made merry. It seemed it was the style for women to wear gold. Everything on them was gold from hair to shoes they draped themselves in them. At home it was traditional to wear white or blue or anything that reminded you of nature. You yourself chose a light blue dress that seemed to stand out more than you cared for at the moment.

Hours passed with you standing silently at Thyrm side. You would bow slightly and smile when introduced and this seemed to please Thyrm. He would give you a slight nod of approval before going back to talking. Many women came up to him blatantly lamenting his marriage and he would give a great laugh.

"Alas, not all hope is lost" he would say and give a booming laugh.

You inhaled the scent of mead and almost wished for a drink. Before you could reach for one Thyrm grabbed your upper arm and lead you around.

"Odin, this is my wife, she was princess of the fariplain, before the conquering" you bowed to Odin and he took your hand.

"I hope that you are happy" he held it a moment longer before he turned "Thor! Loki!... these are my sons"

Brothers they might be but there was no way to tell by looking at them. They turned at the same time and made their way to their father. Thor was every bit an asguardian he certainly looked much like his father. Loki however did not. This was not unusual for your people so many had mixed on your people. It usually was not so for asgaurdians they generally stuck to their own.

˝this is Thyrms bride" he let go of your hand as it seemed like everyone was examing you. You shifted awkwardly and bowed.

Looks eyes shifted from his brothers to his father's then to you. Sensing your awkwardness he pushed through them both to get closer to you.

"If that is the case then I must demand a dance from the new wife of Thyrm. Perhaps I could convince her away from such a sour oat" they all laughed as he held out a hand. You looked at Thyrm and he gave you the slightest nod that did not escape Loki.

"I expect her returned Loki" Thyrm said gruffly.

"Yes, of course" he said waving a hand to dismiss him.

He led you through crowds. You could tell you were getting nearer and nearer the music. Finally he stopped and turned in the middle of the dancing floor. He bowed and held a hand out. You took it perhaps a little more cautiously than you should have. He quickly took you up in his arms and began the dance.

"So Thyrm is married now? I have to admit I am surprised he found such a beautiful maid so above his station" your eyes flashed up at him you smiled but it did not reach your eyes.

"You are to kind" you say as he picks you up by the waist and spins you in time with the others. Loki smirked you could tell he wanted to put a crack in the mask he knew you wore. It probably seemed a fun game to him.

He pressed you hard against his chest as the music continued to send the dancers into a spin.

"He always seemed far to arrogant to ever find a wife. You must see something in him that I do not." He laughed and again you just smiled. He looked at you and stopped the dance. "Do you always hide behind a pretty smile?"

You smiled again only this time due to being slightly humored. "A smile is a mask everyone wears my lord... I dare say even yourself at times." You gave him a bow and left to return to Thurman side.


	3. Chapter 2

You pinned your hair back as you got up for the morning. Washing your face in an ornate basin you heard a stumbling behind you. You turned, Thrum was walking in supported by a servant. You scoffed as you walked towards them.

"He fell asleep in the corridor" the servant spoke as he took him to the bed.

"Thank you for assisting him I will take it him from here" you spoke a bit more harshly than you intended but the servant just bowed and left.

You put your hands on your hips wondering where to start. You sighed than began to take off his boots. After his boots you helped him take off his jerkin. He crawled into bed as you threw the covers over him.

"You did well last night, Odin was impressed with you...Thor as well." Thyrm never opened his eyes as he spoke just settled himself in. "You may have the mornings to yourself as long as you perform well in the evening. I rather your racket not wake me"

You bowed and exited the room. Your feet wouldn't move fast enough away from Thyrm. You got to the end of the hall and took the left hall. You had no idea where it would lead but the farther you got the better you felt. A weight lifted as you went down a set of stairs. You walked slowly down half examing the walls half paying attention to where you were going. The walls depicted an ocean and all the creatures in them. Some were beautiful some frightening and some were both.

The air seemed to get moist it was refreshing to your lungs and you inhaled deeply. You continued to walk. The hall seemed to go on forever. Your eyes danced over the merpeople and the serpents you followed them as if they were leading you to a destination even you knew not where.

"Usually I'm the only one here this early after a banquet"

Somehow you knew who it was. You began to turn expectantly but you weren't prepared to see what you saw.

Loki stood several yards away bare chested, hair wet, slicked back. He cocked his head back as he looked at you. He latched his leather pants and used a towel around his shoulders to dry his hair. His bare feet slapped against the floor as he came closer.

You went a twinge of pink as he walked towards you but you tried to remain composed.

"I'm sorry my lord I did not know where I was" you looked towards the paintings again. He stood next to you now. You could smell the steam from the hot water still rolling off of him.

"You have done no folly, these baths are open to anyone. Would you care for some assistance?" He smirked as he turned to look at you. He was slightly amazed at how well you kept yourself in check. If it were not for the slight reddening of your ears he would have thought he hadn't fazed you at all.

You looked at the paintings a moment longer before turning to him.

"Assistance? In the bath?" You lift an eyebrow to him and he smirks and leans in closer to you.

"Or any other... entertainment I might be able to provide" you could really smell him now. His smell mixed with the water making your head feel slightly intoxicated.

You gave him a wide smile and leaned closer to him. You were a princess before your peoples defeat. He was a fool to think you weren't use to men's advances.

"I will take my leave now" you bowed "your highness"

You walked away feeling like you had the upper hand in that encounter.

Loki bit his lip as he watched you walk away. He smiled to himself as he ran the towel through his hair one last time. As he watched you climb up the stairs he threw the towel to the ground and rested his hands on his hips. His chest rising and falling as he stood in thought. The chase had begun.


	4. Chapter 3

Your encounter with Loki shook you. You were use to men's advances, yes. But usually they were more..well...clothed. You hiked up your dress once you reached the top of the stairs. You wanted air, you wanted out. You looked around and decided to take the stair case across from the one you just fame up. This one spiraled around. After several flights it opened up to an archway.

You smiled happily as you walked through the arch. One of the many sky gardens in the palace. You looked around. There were flowers from everywhere. You immediately were drawn to the flowers from your home. You breathed in their fragrances as you closed your eyes and thought back. Home seemed so far away. So distant now... your people were now Thyrms people and the marriage made it so.

Silent tears threatened to escape you, yet you still managed to hold them back. You slumped down to the ground hiding yourself from view. You held fast still. The tears did not come but all your will left you for a moment. For a long moment you allowed yourself to feel lost, helpless, alone, and frightened. Still you would not let the tears escape for sake of being caught.

You sat and wrapped yourself with your arms staring blankly at the flowers that reminded you of home. If you were there a hour it felt like minutes.. before you knew it was becoming high noon. Your stomach growled at you. It must be time to eat soon. You wondered if Thyrm would want to be woken.

The thought of going back to your room to see him to have him touch you, turned your stomach. You knew if you did not, these free mornings would no longer be. You gathered your will off the garden floor and stood.

You liked it here. You gave the horizon a long look before turning your back on all you had of home here. You liked that the little piece you had was secluded and secret from Thyrm. You doubted if he knew anything about plants from his own people little alone from someone else's.

You went down the steps slowly, you were in no hurry to rouse Thyrm. Eventually you made your way to your door. You gave a heavy sigh before pushing the door open.


	5. Chapter 4

Your impression of these people were just that... impressive. Thyrm and yourself went to banquet again that night this time he deposited you on the out skirts of the party. Were it was well known known between the two of you that, that is where you will stay until retrieved.

Thyrm bellowed loudly as Thor finished his story. Loki sat next to Thor seemingly engrossed in the story. There were many men around listening but Thyrm did not have much interest in men today. His eyes wondered to the group of dancing women he watched them sway and spin in almost a mesmerizing motion. He took a long drink of his wine and stood up.

"Excuse me gentleman, but while you talk idly about past conquests I intended to seek new ones" they all laughed as he got up. Loki ran a finger across his lips and watched him leave toward the group of women.

"Do you intend to find your wife then Thyrm?" Loki smiled as he leaned back in the chair.

"I do believe I said new conquest dear Loki" Thyrm smiled and continued on his way towards the dancers. Loki watched him for a while as he took turns dancing and speaking softly into women's ears so they would have to lean in close to hear him.

He finally looked away from Thyrm when Thor slapped him on the shoulder.

"And this one decided to use his magic to convince father that we were still on our beds. Little child shapes that allowed our escape. Father was not pleased when he found out our trick" Loki laughed at his anecdote.

"Brother, I grow restless, you should tell them of the one where you snick into the kitchens and the maid chased you out with brooms" Loki returned the slap on the shoulder and they exchanged an embrace.

Loki walked around the floor. Some people him stopping him to speak others exchanging bows. He knew you would be around here somewhere. Thyrm would need you close by for most of the evening for if he ran into a situation that he needed to keep up appearances. As he made his way towards the far wall he found you. You were easy enough to spot but it would be hard for you to spot anyone in a crowd this size. Thyrm was strategic in this sense.

He wondered if he should tell you what Thyrm was up to. That he was using old tricks to woo woman. But he had no real proof. After all did she not just dance with him the night before last? Granted both his and yours intentions were honest. He could not say Thyrms was the same...

No... now would not be a time to approach you. Loki took a step back into the crowd. Leaving you to the wall a part of him regretfully doing so, but he was more cunning than most men at this court. He wasn't going to be stupid, this type of dance required patience.


	6. Chapter 5

Loki slung his legs off the bed. Running his fingers through his hair he inhaled deep. He was glad the banquets would be over for several days. They weren't as fulfilling for him as they were for Thor. Thor revealed in the attention of his stories and banter but it all seemed pointless at the end of the evening. No, the real fun starts after the banquets when everyone didn't feel as if they were on stage. The masks came off and the beauty or ugliness behind them were revealed. Sometimes it was surprising who the ugly and the beautiful were.

He would have to plan carefully if he was to succeed. Standing he walked over to his clothing a servant had laid out for him. He buckled his pants and grabbed his boots. He went back to the bed and slipped his boots on. Sitting for a while looking at the bed. Sheets all a mess, his mind wondered and he allowed himself a moment of day dream.

He could vision you wrapped in the sheets your naked body covered but the cloth hugging your curves with your back exposed to him. He imagined your soft breathing as you slept after a long night together. He imagined what his hand through your hair would feel like, how your skin felt, what the soft curve of your neck tasted like...

He swallowed hard and looked away. His plans didn't truly go that far but now that the thought had entered him it was hard to banish. He felt heat in his neck and veins as he stood up. He would have to watch himself. Anymore strong advances will most likely scare you off. He knew that now.

You slipped out of bed quietly. Dressing you slipped into a dress. You had planned to visit the sky garden again after the long night you began dream of the scent of the flowers. Thyrm did not come to bed until far after banquet. You knew he would sleep through lunch this time and that was just fine with you.

You made your way to the door deftly making no noise shoes in hand. Then came a knock to the door. You froze and looked over at Thyrm. He hadn't budged. Yet you still hurried to the door least whoever it was knocked again. You opened the door and revealed a Loki standing posed ready to knock again.

"What are you doing here?" you said sounding vexed as you hurriedly exited your room before any commotion attempted to wake Thyrm.

Loki was a little taken aback as you hurried forward and subtle surprise took him when you reached out your hand to his arm for balance as you put on your shoes. He grabbed your arm with his own hand and held you steady. A slight laugh escaping him.

"Why the need for a quite hastened escape?" Loki smiled at you while he spoke still holding your arm your skin was soft he couldn't help but run his hand down the length of your arm before letting go.

"Thyrm sleeps, I do not wish to wake him" you shifted on your feet and looked up at Loki. It was your first good look at him. His dark hair was slicked back but stopped at the scruff of his neck. He wore his leathers but the collar did not rise so high on His neck. He was fit you knew this from your encounter the day before. Yet even without that reference you could tell he could hold his own in a battle. Even with all of this his eyes caught you they seemed to pierce whatever he was looking at. As if he was trying to look past the you that stood before him.

"Yes we would not want to wake Thyrm, he is an actual monster if woken before he is fully rested... much like an infant." He spoke to you but was looking at the door.

"You seem to know him well..." you laughed but Loki was not to be fooled by it.

"I was curious as to whether you would like a tour" Loki stepped in front of you with hands behind his back. "You seemed to have had gotten lost yesterday and had you been a few minutes sooner...I know not what inappropriate state you might have found me"

You felt yourself get a little warmer before you bowed and smiled. "My Lord is to kind"

Loki offered his arm, you rested hour hand softly atop it. He then led you down the hall. He explained that each floor represented different things. The floor the bed chambers and baths were on where the living levels. Above that was the reflection levels where the gardens and temples where located. There was a knowledge level, a battle level, and many more levels after that.

He led you up a stair case silently. Loki had a talent for knowing when speaking would enhance the situation or detract from it. Now he knew you were to engrossed in the tour that anything besides facts about the palace would do no good.

He lead you to the floor of knowledge and there laid scrolls, parchment, and books. He let go of your hand to allow you to explore.

"This is one of father's favorite rooms. He has chroniclers record everything from great wars to who has married whom... I dare say you and Thyrm are in one of these scrolls" Loki's tone was light bit calculated.

The thought of your marriage being recorded so permanently made you want to seek out the scroll and burn it. You wanted to stand over it and watch the fire lick the recording of this abomination of a union and watch it turn to ash. You hated it with every fiber of your being you hated it. For some reason, To know Odin even took time to take note set a fire in your stomach.

Loki's eyes never left you he waited for the mask to crack. He saw it for a moment just a small flash on the eyes but then it was gone quicker than a flash.

You turned to Loki and smiled softly. Inwardly he scoffed at the smile you gave him. The well rehearsed mask that all people wear.

"May I ask you a question?" You finally say walking towards him.

˝Anything Lady" he led you to two chairs in a corner. He stood while waiting for you to take your set. As you settled he sat as well.

"Which of you do you think will be king?" Loki lifted an eyebrow. This was a subject usually avoided. Not because it bothered him but most people avoided it due to their own discomfort of the subject. Even Thor and Loki's closes friends never discussed it.

"Thor is the eldest, I am expectant that he will ascend the throne when the time comes." Looks hands came together as he spoke resting elbows on knees and looking up at you. You nodded at him and he leaned back. A look of disappointment you tried to hide.

"Why? Are you disappointed at this?" Loki almost felt irritated. He knew Thor was in line for the throne he had no desire for it. Was she disappointed that the man paying her attention was not the heir apparent like she thought?

"I have seen Thor fight, he is reckless and battle hungry. He fights for the thrill of fighting. Wars for the glory of it. I have seen Many men fall and a good king should know there is no glory in war. I do not believe Thor knows this...or if he ever will." You folded your arms under your chest after you spoke. Perhaps you had said to much.

"You are right, my brother loves a good fight but he is still young and has much time to learn still...I..." Loki sighed out. "I know not what horrors you have seen, I will not mock you in attempting to understand... but I am truly sorry you have seen them."

You moved your hands to your lap and looked at Loki, his expression looked as if he wanted to take those memories away from you. Your breath caught at the sincerity he possessed. He reached out at touched your hand and taking it into his own.

"Also lady. While I am on a apologizing mood I must apologize if I made you uncomfortable in our encounter yesterday" he smiled full of mischief and you couldn't help but smile back.

"I accept your apology, Loki Odinson. And remember you should not say such things to married women in the future." You stood as you spoke he joined you still with your hand in his. He kissed your hand.

"I never apologized for what I said... only that I made you uncomfortable" he gave you a broader smile now as you shook your head at him. "Come I will show you the rest least you get lost again"

"I shall never live that down in your eyes shall I?" Loki held his hand out and you rested. Yours atop his again.

"Not for a long while My lady"


	7. Chapter 6

Loki laughed along with Thyrm, Thor and the other Asguardians around him. A part of him keenly aware of your words first spoken to him. He inwardly laughed. A smile, a mask we all wear indeed. They were in a lounge room all the men of about the same age have gathered here. To discuss

He stretched out as they continued to speak of forming a hunting party. Loki would have normally joined in but his mind was otherwise occupied. You must have an extreme amount of self-control. Every ploy he used would make you wax that... emotionless smile onto your face. It was beginning to vex him in more ways than it should.

He stood up and began to walk away before Thor shouted to him. "Loki! Loki! Come join us" Thor bounded to him.

"I fear I have matters to attend to, but shall I see you off, brother?" Loki followed aside Thor they had gathered several Asguardians for the hunting party Loki looked at Thyrm.

"Should you not inform your wife, Thor's hunts can last for days" Thor smiled at his brother he knew they would at least be gone a half week with the way Thor preyed.

"She will figure it out after a couple nights. She is use to my visits with Freya." Thyrm laughed a booming laugh. Freya was an Asguardian that Thyrm had tried to woo for years. Nothing much ever came from his attempts but he wondered if Thyrms was in jest.

They reached the stables and saddled horses. Packing provisions Fandral and Hogun gathered weapons. Loki helped Thor pack and set his horse.

"How long do you think you shall be gone brother?" Loki buckled the underside of the horse.

"Should be longer than a week, shorter than a fortnight. Depends on what game is afoot. Be ready for a feast when I return!" Thor smiled and grasped his brother's shoulder. Loki smiled and returned the embrace before Thor slung his leg upon the horse.

Loki waved as they rode out. He looked up into the stables hay loft.

"You may come out now little dove" Loki watched as feet emerged onto the ladder followed by your form in a set of riding trousers and a dark blue tunic with a thin brown belt tied at your waist.

"Should a married woman hide from her husband in the hay?" Loki plucked a piece of straw from your hair as you spoke. He smiled when he noticed the red twinge to your cheeks.

"I did not want to disturb the hunting party" you spoke as Loki began to circle around you his hands behind his back.

"And what were your plans once you evaded your...spouse" he pursed his lips at the last word and took in your attire.

"I had planned to ride" you motioned towards the horses still in the stables.

"Then follow me" he walked backwards hands still clasped behind his back. He finally turned forward when you began to follow.

"This is Glad and Gyllir, both fantastic beasts." He led you to their stall and the horses neighed and smelled the air at you. You could hear them stomp the ground. Glad was a beautiful chestnut brown with beige main and tail. You held out your hand and Glad sniffed it with its velvet nose.

Gyllir was a brown and white paint horse. Loki provided an apple. From where you knew not and fed it to Gyllir. The beast ate it hungrily out of Loki's hand. Loki reached to pet the muscular neck of the animal while you petted Glads nose.

You watched Loki as he rubbed the lean muscle on Gyllir. He smiled up at the horse and spoke flattering words to the beast. You were surprised at this, he was nothing like Thor. He was kinder, while having a talent to cause trouble. It was all in innocents and no real harm came of it.

He looked at you and you considered breaking your gaze. Yet you decided to hold it, he smiled at you as his eyes became softer. He opened his mouth as if to speak but instead he half laughed and tongued his eye tooth.

He took a step closer there were inches between you now. Your breath caught as he moved closer.

"Perhaps you could allow me the honor of joining you. I have no plans and there is no fear of Thyrm for several days at least" Loki reached out a hand towards you. His heart was pounding more than necessary.

You quickly moved to the other side of Glad and made to look him over. Loki fisted his hand as you moved away his eyes becoming normal again a smile playing over his face.

"Of course, my lord you are welcome to join me. But I fear it would look inappropriate if you did so." You hid behind Glads head as you petted the length of his neck.

"There will be no worry of that." His hand was still in a tight fist. He moved to the stall door of Glad and unlatched it. Allowing you to lead out the horse. You smiled as you saw the full size of the beast. He was a marvel truly one worthy of a royal Asgaurdian.

"Are these your horses?" You asked as Loki took the reins of both horses and lead them to be saddled

"More or less" Loki answered with a smile.


	8. Chapter 7

You both rode on silence for a long while. Glad was an unbelievable animal. His trot was so careful you could have easily fallen asleep in the saddle. The difference between this horse and the horses at home were worlds apart. All it took was a slight squeeze of your legs and Glad galloped into a canter.

Loki watched you as you rode ahead. You went up and down a hill as you got to know the stead beneath you. He was surprised, the look on your face was unguarded and finally he saw a smile on you that was no mask.

You were riding hard now down a river bank. You weren't far from the palace but Thyrm was far enough away that the weight you normally carried on your chest was lifted momentarily. You advanced Glad on down a hill. You pulled the reigns stopping the horse at the bottom of the bowl of the hill. It was tall hills all in front of you and a forest begun at your back.

You looked around, you had seemed to of lost your escort.

"My lord?" You called out, there was no answer. Glad tromped around in a circle.

"...Loki!" You looked around again as you called. Glad lurched forward. Then you heard it, you turned to see Loki charging full tilt out of the woods. You squeezed your thighs and Glad took off.

Loki was impressed with your form. It told more about you than you probably ever tell him. You knew battle. He couldn't get to your flanks and you evaded him with turns and pull backs that only someone trained could do. This was far different than the quite mouse of a wife you tried to portray to Asgaurd. You were a fighter under that smile and he smirked at the thought.

You turned to face Loki, Glad was getting tired the evasive maneuvers you put him through would have worn a normal horse out far sooner than him. He was truly a wonderful beast.

"You surrender?" Loki shouted with a full smile. He slowed Gyllir to a walk.

"Never, ...Prince Loki Odinson, ...but perhaps a truce" you were breathing heavy yet you continued on. "The horses tire and I would not like to shame you in your own country"

Loki tossed his head back in mock laughter. He slid off Gyllir giving him a pat as he landed. Grabbing the brittle, he walked over to you.

You dismounted and walked beside Loki both in silence as you made your way to the stream.

"I am in wonder of this beast he does anything you require" you spoke looking straight ahead.

Loki watched your profile for a moment the light seemed to make you glow as if you had absorbed the very radiance of a star. Loki stuck out a hand and patted Glad on the neck.

"Did you hear that Glad? She can speak kindnesses!" Loki smirked then looked at you. He was taken back a bit at the sad smile you wore.

"I..I did not mean to offend...I only jest..." you shake your head cutting him off.

"No, my lord, you are in your rights" you let go of Glad and allowed him to go to the stream where he slurped up his fill of water Gyllir followed behind.

" I am glad you approve of Glad though. He likes a soft touch I thought you two would suit one another." You sat on a large rock while Loki spoke, the horses pranced through the water cooling hooves and playing.

"My touch is not so soft" you looked at your hands and laced the fingers together.

Loki stood beside you watching the horses. Suddenly he kneeled and grabbed your Hands and examined them. His hands were lean he ran his thumb down the length of your palm and looked closely at the fingers.

"No deformation or warts, no callouses... you shouldn't bite your nails however" He smiled as he looked up at you. You laughed and jerked your hand away.

"They have done terrible things. Taken life from men with families. Children sleep without father because of these hands that you claim are soft" you looked at him somberly.

"People do what they must in war. It is not held against them. I assume it was to defend yourself" he saw your eyes glaze as you recalled what looked to be a nightmare.

"They had entered my tent at the camp. Thyrms Men were known for being ruthless. He encouraged public slaughter to control the masses. At times he would order raping of high officials wives. I feared, I feared greatly"

When you finished speaking you looked at Loki. This is when you became aware of how close he was. You could smell him his scent sent, warmth coursed through you.

He tilted his head slightly. His chest pounded, he wasn't expecting this reaction to your proximity. He had to resist grabbing hold of you. Instead he grabbed hold of your hand again and leaned closer.

He was barely an inch away from you now. You wanted to close your eyes and allow whatever happened to happen. Instead you sucked in a chest full of air and got up.

Loki hands went into fists as you mounted Glad. You gave him a glance as you sent the animal into a gallop in the direction of the palace. Loki licked his lips that felt oddly dry. Biting the side of his of cheek he turned around as to not watch you ride off.

What was it he was about to do? His chest burned and he closed his eyes taking several deep breaths in he sat back down. It was not like himself to lose control. He about entered into a realm in which he knew ,if crossed, would not be easy to escape from. That oddly didn't seem to bother him, more did was your hastened escape from him.

He rubbed his lips with his thumb beginning to wonder what the might have kiss would have been like.

Gyllir nudged him looking for more apples. Loki patted the beast's neck. The animal breathed onto the soft bare part of his neck.

Loki smiled and grabbed Gyllir reigns.

"At least you stuck around" he kissed the horse's soft velvet nose. It was a poor substitute.

.


	9. Chapter 8

You knew you had to speak with him. You running off like that solved nothing. You needed to make things plain. You had to stop this foolishness before harm was done.

You sat in a waiting area as a guard went to request Loki's company. The walls were a golden leaf pattern that stretched elegantly across the room. The chair you sat on was made of a deep wood with crimson red fabric draping from its edges

You heard footsteps down the hall your ears picked up only one set. You halted sighed in relief that he didn't present himself. It allowed you the knowledge that he wanted nothing more to do with you. This would be for the best.

You stood and turned to see Loki standing in the entrance way.

"Why are you here?" You asked ignorantly.

"You...asked for me?" Loki put his hands behind his back as he looked around lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh...I thought you were the guardsman." You rung your hands together as you turned towards Loki.

"I can go back and retrieve him if you desire? If you think we need a chaperon." He began to walk towards you when he spoke.

"It might be best considering..." you half jested as you trailed off.

"Considering what?" Something inside Loki burned for you to admit what nearly happened. His blood coursed through him as he stepped closer to you.

"Considering earlier incidents..." you couldn't finish.

Loki got close to you closer than anyone normally would. He was trying to invade your space, purposefully. This was also a tactic used in the army. It was a matter of intimidation and you would not fall back, you held your grounds.

Loki wasn't surprised you didn't move, in fact he counted on it. You thought like a soldier, all rational, all fight. He knew you would perceive this as a challenge. He however, was not prepared. You smelt of flowers. Not strongly, but it was obvious you had been outdoors. The closeness of the soft curve of your neck to your shoulders made him swallow hard and test his self-restraint.

"What is it you want from me, lady?" He bent close to your ear and whispered the words softly. You felt his cheek brush against yours as he spoke. He didn't move back until a moment had passed as his cheek warmed your own.

Your mouth felt suddenly dry as you attempted to collect yourself.

"I think it would be folly if we continued to see each other... I have... appreciated your company. Alas My station requires me to exclude my presents from any possible appearance of immorality" you looked down after you spoke. You did not wish to meet his gaze.

"Immorality?" He spoke the words in convincing disbelief.

You looked up straight into his eyes and held his gaze. He knew of what you spoke, you would not be made a fool of for his own entertainment.

He was surprised at your hard look. You clenched your jaw making the muscle tighten in your neck. Loki breathed out and reached out to touch the flesh that taunted him. His thin hands were cool as it caressed you shoulder. You stood still as his hand ventured up your neck bending inward towards your hair.

He tangled his hand in your hair and grasping your waist he closed the gap between you. There was no space between you and him now. All you could feel was your pulse and the hard leather on Loki's body.

He posed himself to kiss you, it took all his will to hold himself back but this small gap between his lips and yours would have to be closed by you.

You just stood there, unable to breath for what seemed like an eternity.

You pulled back. Finally retreating and conceded the space between you.

Loki smirked and shook his head. He did not move but drew himself to his full height.

"I will...agree to leave you to your own... but I condition it on one thing" he tilted his head back. Beginning to look every bit the prince he was.

"What is you require?" you unconsciously grab the part of your neck that he touched. It still felt like his hand was there.

"A secret...of yours... something no one else knows..." a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

This was becoming more like a game of strategy. You wouldn't have doubted that this was Loki's intention all along.

"I have none. My life, my world is smeared on the pages in your knowledge room" you spat out the words like poison from a wound.

Loki smiled wide and took a few steps closer. He could see you now. See you clearly, your hate was beginning to show. He wanted to drain it from you like a hunter drained the blood from his prey. It was his first true glimpse into you he relished it. He knew a woman who had experienced battle, pain and enslavement had plenty of hate building inside her.

"Oh, I doubt it, little dove... there must be something" Loki spoke softly but it felt like a booming voice in the silence.

You closed your mouth and thought hard. Something no one else knew? ...yes... unfortunately some things have to be sacrificed as you wage battle.

"In the gardens, there is a spot. It has flowers there from home. It smells just like it did when I opened my window in the morning... I go there to...hide" you weren't aware until you were done speaking that tears had formed and run down your cheeks. You looked at Loki to see if your answer had satisfied.

Loki's eyes softened as he looked at you. He nodded at you and turned to leave. A part of you collapsed inside as he walked away. You stood tall but as you did you broke apart.


	10. Chapter 9

You warred with yourself late into the night and throughout the day. It was what you wanted. It was what made you and your people safe. You couldn't risk Thyrms anger and if he knew his rage would be immense. He did not have much to do with you, but if there was one thing you knew about Thyrm it was that he was proud. And wounding his pride would cost you and your people dearly.

You exhaled gathering up your resolve. Your place in the garden was no longer secret. Knowing that seemed to desecrate it. It almost as if you betrayed the little you had of home. You made your way to the stables. The air crisp and your hands laden with two apples and several carrots for the beast.

You nearly reached the entrance when the stable door swung open. Loki looked up to see you. His jaw tightening as he took you in. He had Gyllir saddled and by the reigns.

Your heart pounded for the moment you both looked at each other. Your mind almost willed him to speak.

You bowed slowly showing him the respect required for his station.

Loki tightened his grip on the reigns his stomach churning as you bowed. He said nothing, walking around you. Gyllir pulled on the reigns slightly as they walked pass. You touched the horses flank as he passed by. This is what you wanted.

You entered the stable and walked to Glad. He sniffed at you smelling the gifts you brought him. You held out one of the apples and he ate it greedily.

Sighing, you petted him on his cheek and soft nose.

"Perhaps in the next life I shall be a horse and be fed apples in a warm stable with sweet smelling hay."

You sat your gifts down and ran your hand down the muscle of his neck as you continued to speak.

"Alas I could end up a work horse slaving away for a master that care not for me and whips me when I do not follow my path...I suppose life can be the same whether human or beast" you clasped onto the sides of the horses head and looked the beast straight in the eyes. You laughed out as Glad stared at you continuing to chew. You gathered up a carrot and fed it to him his mouth nibbling at your fingertips.

"What was I supposed to do? Allow delusions to go on and be ignorant of the true madness it was." You were certain anyone who could see you would consider you more than mad. Here you stood talking to a horse that had no interest in you other than the treats you brought.

"Damnable is his smile, I would give all I have not to see it again...yet I would give all the more to see just that... he fogs the mind with the magic of his eyes and unless I stopped the progression before it got worse I might be under that magicians spell." You began to sound mad to yourself now. Yet getting the words out even to this beast seemed to lift your spirits in the slightest.

"He would be my downfall if I allowed it...and I would be his. Odin could never allow him to ascend the throne with me at his side. I only pray when the time comes Odin will choose wisely... Thor is arrogant and reckless and I fear what damage he might cause when he becomes king."

At least the thoughts weren't only in your mind now. They were out in the open air they hung there like a morbid chandelier of your confessions.

Glad stomped the ground beneath him and you sighed out again.

"Am I fool?" You asked the beast as you unceremoniously gave him the rest of his treats into his feed. Your question remained unanswered as you left the stables.


	11. Chapter 10

Loki pressed himself against the side of the stable. Gyllir ate the grass at his feet the beast looked up at Loki and snorted searching him for apples.

"Quite you daft beast." Loki whispered to the horse as he heard the stable doors open. Loki held a finger to his lips threateningly willing the beast to quite. Your footsteps could be heard as you left. Loki moved from his hiding place just enough to watch you make your way back to the palace.

Loki grabbed the saddle and threw himself onto Gyllir. He knew your reasoning was sound. He knew if his heart gave in, it was doomed to fail... would be his undoing. Yet for all of him he could not get this confounded smirk off his face at knowing your true feelings for him.

It lifted him up into the heavens threatening to cut him loose and fall free back to the ground. He couldn't help but feel that the moments the strings that held him suspended were cut and he plummeted down to his demise. That moment of free falling would be the best moment he'd have if only they would be cut.

He kicked Gyllir into a trot and took off. His blood coursed through his veins as his heart pounded. The sound of Gyllirs hooves trampling against the dirt below him. Emotions inside him threatened to rage to the surface as the unfairness of it all began to take hold of him. Taking over the feeling of flight that consumed him moments ago.

He took Gyllir into the practice paces. Pulling hard he put the horse through both offensives and defensive paces.

The physical activity actually felt good to him. Loki felt his muscles tighten at the strain of each turn the animal made. Forcing his body to move fluidly with each pace, His whole body bracing for each jump.

Sweat clung to him and the beast when he led the horse back into the stables. Loki grabbed a bucket of oats and fed him while unsaddled and brushed the soft painted spots of his fur. Gyllir neighed pleasantly at the pampering.

Loki sighed out as he finished his arms more worn now. He reached into a saddle bag and pulled out replacement tunic for the one he currently wore. Walking out of the stables he replaced the shirts. Taking the one he had ridden in off and putting on the new one.

He felt it, on the back of his neck. He looked towards the castle. Up on the second floor window he saw you. You had been watching him, for how long he didn't know. He locked eyes with you. He knew a part of you was surprised he noticed. You took a half step back before you turned and left.

The smirk played on his face again now if you were to be his downfall, his demise than he would beg the gods for no other end.


	12. Chapter 11

Just so you know, I own Nothing of Thor… unfortunately..

You hadn't meant to stay at the window long. By the time you passed it Loki had set Gyllir into his paces. He moved atop the horse with such ease. Gyllir responding to the slightest shift of Loki's body. He was obviously well trained. Gyllir could do things that no normal horse would do.

When Loki led Gyllir back into the stables you wondered about him. You stared at the stable as you thought. How things might have been different if not for the wars, and Thyrms. Perhaps you two would have never met? Perhaps you would have and you would have shared that kiss that still mocked you by the river bank.

You sighed out and grabbed hold of the fabric by the window. You began to lose yourself in a type of daydream.

The next time you looked down Loki strode to the entrance of the palace. You watched him until he looked up. As if already knowing you were there. You took a step back as those eyes held you in place. Regaining some sense you began to walk away.

You walked until you got to a set of stairs going up them you made your way to the knowledge room. It seemed colder in here. You leafed through scrolls and thumbed through books. It seemed Loki was right, everything seemed to have been written down.

You picked up several books and some scrolls. Reading seemed like a good distraction. You read about several wars and a retelling of the battles with the frost giants.

After reading through the scrolls you picked up a small book and stretched out onto the floor. You had been here a long while and no one had entered here. The light was growing dim outside. Your eyes began to burn but you were curious about this earth that was in this book. Your eyes began to slide shut after the several pages in. Before long you had drifted into sleep.

Loki made his way to his chambers when he passed the entrance to the knowledge room. Lights still burned inside. He glanced as he passed and a disembodied hand behind a bookcase made him stop short.

He turned and walked slowly through the entrance. He let out a sigh when he saw it was you books and scrolls strewn about you. Loki picked up the scrolls and set them on the shelf. He kneeled to pick up the book beside you but stopped short.

In your sleep you seemed concentrated on something. Your brow was set hard as you breathed deep.

Loki reached to you brushing the hair out of your face. The back of his hands caressed your check his heart thumped against his chest. He knew you felt trapped and tormented. At least in your sleep you could escape everything, even him.

Every part of him raged to wake you. To kiss you, to grab hold of you and beg for a passionate release. He wanted to lay soft kisses down your neck and feel the softness of your skin.

Instead He unlatched the cape he wore and draped it over your frame. Picking up the book he returned it to the shelf. He breathed deep attempting to regain control as he decided to head to the baths instead.


End file.
